The Year of a Lifetime
by Hermione and Draco 4ever
Summary: Something tragic has happened to Hermione, and she is dreading going into her 6th year at Hogwarts. Possibly new ships later on. A little OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the genius work of Rowling.

Hermione awoke to the annoying sound of her alarm clock and hopped into the shower. She kept the water cool, in hopes of waking herself up a bit. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. Or the night before that, come to think of it. Her nights had been full of crying, and if she was lucky, a couple hours of sleep. After a few minutes, she got out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel. She then walked up to her full-length mirror and examined her body. The proof of what happened to her was staring her in the face, but she tried to cover it up with baggy clothing, and not leaving the house whenever it wasn't neccesary. She wanted to forget, forget everything, but his face kept popping up everywhere. It happened that horrible night about three months ago.

**Flashback:**

Hermione's father had a poker night every Friday with his pals with snacks and beer, while Hermione's mother was out running errands. This particular Friday, the game just got going when Hermione's father realized that they were out of beer. His buddies said it was ok, but her father insisted upon running to the store and getting some. He ran upstairs and knocked on Hermione's door. "Come in." she said.

"Honey, I am going to run to the store and get some beer for me and the guys, ok?" he said.

"Okay." she replied, not paying much attention. She was absorbed in a new book.

He then said that the guys were downstairs, and to call his cell if she needed anything. She replied with an "Uh huh" and continued reading. He closed the door and a few minutes later she heard the car rumble off down the street. After finishing her chapter, she decided to change into her pajamas. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of blue cotton PJ bottoms and a loose fitting t-shirt. She quickly changed and walked over to her mirror, but the reflection she saw was not her's alone. There was a man standing directly behind her. She gasped and spun around. She recognized the man as Bret, a new friend of her father's that worked as an assistant at the Dentist's Office. He was wearking a smirk and holding a sharp kitchen knife in his right hand.

Hermione screamed and ran towards her door. She wrenched it open, but at the last second she was stopped by the man. He pinned her up against the door and held the knife to her throat. "Make one move, and you die", he whispered into her ear. Tears leaked from her eyes, but she didn't dare try to escape. She whimpered as he undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor and yanked down Hermione's. With both hands pinned up against the door and a knife to her throat, all she could do was take it as he began to rape her. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt like her insides were being ripped out from inside of her, and she felt like all of her innocence was gone.

He pressed his lips up to hers, and she closed her lips tight, not allowing the entry of his tongue. This only infuriated him more, and he began to push in and out of her harder. She turned her head, and he started sucking on her neck. "You're so good." he said into her ear. She silently sobbed as he gave one final thrust and emptied himself inside of her. He pulled up his pants and pushed her onto the floor. He then opened her bedroom door and left.

Hermione sat on the floor and sobbed. She just noticed that there was blood on the carpet. She quickly got up and throbbing pain took over between her legs. She staggered over to her bathroom and got a towel out of the cabinet, wet it, and ran back over to her carpet. She began scrubbing the carpet as hard as she could. Her eyes welled up even more when the stain wouldn't budge. Giving up, she buried her face in her hands and sat motionless until there was a knock on her door. Panic took over her body, and she quickly scrambled to her desk, took the chair from it, and propped it up against the door, blocking anyone from entering. She then backed away from it as far as she could, backed up against the wall.

"Hermione, are you in there?" she heard her father's voice say.

"Go away!" she screamed. She then began sobbing loudly again.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he said, sounding confused.

"I said, leave me alone!" she yelled. By this time she was practically scream-crying.

"I'm coming in!" he said through the door. She just kept mumbling "No" over and over again. She saw her door rattle, and after a few tries, her father came in and what he saw make him gasp in suprise.

**End of flashback.**

After a while she finally told him what had happened, and then a couple months later she began to feel unhealthy. Her parents took her to the doctors, and their worse fear was confirmed. Hermione was pregnant. Just being 16, the doctor gave her many options, including giving it up for adoption or aborting it. Hermione couldn't bear to kill the baby, no matter how young she was. Giving it up for adoption sounded like an ok idea, but she said she needed time to think about it.

So now there she was, 16 and pregnant. By this time, her abdomen was about the size of a grapefruit, and her clothes were tight. On top of all that, school was starting tomorrow. She was supposed to be boarding the train today. She didn't want to face her friends. She knew that she would get bombarded with questions. It was unlike her not to write, and she hadn't been writing all summer. Ginny would be especially disappointed that she hadn't been writing. She didn't like being in the dark.

She finally got dressed in a pair of sweats and a loose-fitting hoodie and went downstairs to get some breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of cereal, an apple, and a glass of orange juice. The doctor suggested a healthy eating diet. Some teen pregnancies could go wrong, so he gave her a chart, labeling what foods she should eat during her nine months. She had been getting regular check-ups, and so far everything was going great. Some times she wanted the baby to be healthy, but other times she just wished it would go away. She sat there eating and reading the back of the cereal box, when her mother walked in wearing her robe.

"Mom! We have to leave soon, why aren't you dressed?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit under the weather, so your father is going into work late after he drops you off." she replied sleepily. Hermione just realized how unhealthy she looked. She looked pale, and it looked like she didn't get much sleep.

"Oh...ok." she said, slurping up the last of her milk and starting on her apple. She noticed her mother was staring at her. "What?" Hermione said.

"You look tired" she replied. "Did you get much sleep last night?"

"Yeah." she lied. She didn't want to worry her mother.

"Well, I'll tell your dad it's almost time to go. Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes, I packed everything last night."

"Good. Well bring it down and wait in the car. Your father will be down in a minute." Hermione nodded and left to go get her things. And for the first time in her life, she was truly dreading going to school.


End file.
